Be My Valentine
by ItsJustMarty
Summary: A Valentines day fic. LuckyShipping, ViridianShipping, SpecialJewelShipping and FeelingShipping are up to bat. There'll be others too. A more detailed description is inside. Rated T for sexual/flirtatous banter at the moment.
1. LuckyShipping: Red's Surprise

Well it's too late for Valentines Day, but I didn't feel like waiting 'til next year to upload it. So it's a little late, so what? Not my best work but I loved it enough to put it up here. It kind of plays out like a stand-up comedy routine. The idea comes from a post on serebii's LuckyShipping thread, provided by MyCurrentObsession. The basic story starts with Red struggling to come up with a reasonable Valentines card for Blue(or Green in this fic. Because I felt like it) & when he finally does, Valentines Day takes it's role. But oh, is Red in for a surprise. Rated T for flirtatous banter & minor mostly censored language. This story serves as a constant reminder... That sh** happens.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Be My Valentine**

Red's P.O.V.

Well, Valentines Day. Is there anything to say about it? In general, I think you shouldn't pick just one day to love someone, but it is an excuse to let your heart, and if you're a teenager, I guess your hormones, run wild. This was no exception for Green and I. Like any couple, we went through Valentines in the traditional way. At first. This was our first Valentines as an "official" couple. I wanted to do something special for her; I just love her that much. But I had no idea what. I knew I wasn't going to think of anything, but luckily, well lucky in an ironic, twisted way, I didn't have to. Green took care of that for me.

Twelve thirty, Saturday, February fourteenth, I being one of three "creative writers" in my group of friends, the other two being Blue and Yellow, was asked by a lot of my friends to write Valentines cards for them. They usually couldn't do it themselves, saying "I'm too busy", "I have somewhere to be", or from the more honest ones "I'm just not as good at it as you are". If I had a nickel. Silver usually gets his from Yellow. Like he had for the past two years. Mainly for Gold, Crys, and Green. After she helped him out though (FRLG saga), he actually grew kinda fond of her. And why not? She's a nice girl. Well I didn't know he was at first, I'm not the kinda guy who notices or pays attention to those types of things. Stop mocking me! I am NOT clueless. I know a girl likes me when she rips my cloths off! Erm… I mean… Well that's a different story.

Anyway I only know this because Green told me. You can't even look at somebody without her reading your mind on every tiny little thing you're thinking. I really don't know how she sees it. But I guess Silver is a little more respectful towards Yellow now. I know she's on his list of friends at least. But because of that, he wants to give _her_ something. Most of us feel store bought doesn't come from the heart. By asking me to do it you can at least say, "I want this, I want that, let 'em know this" the works. And you don't just tell a girl "write your own Valentine" unless you're trying to be funny. Or an asshole. I don't think Silver could pull that off, he's not a funny guy. Well, ya know unless he's doing his "spastic" routine.

So he asks me to write a Valentine for him to give to her. That makes sense. He's like a little brother to Green and I'm her boyfriend, I'll definitely write something he could use, and Green will make sure otherwise, right? Wrong. Boy is he in for a surprise when Yellow gets her Valentines. Heh heh, I'm so evil!... Don't look at me like that. Well that's what happens when you have a crush on my girlfriend, okay? I'm sure everything'll be fine, it was just for fun. Well it's not like it's gonna hurt their feelings or anything. Okay, you're starting to piss me off. (Who's he talking to? Why the reader of course. That means you, jackass.)

So yeah back to my other story, I had to make the best card in the world for her. Sarcasm. I can't just put "you're hot"… No, I did that for Christmas some years ago. Best Christmas ever. I don't know, what do girls expect on Valentines Day? I mean, once upon a time, for me it meant me, a nice girl, and a sheet of bubble wrap. I write like, a thousand poems for the woman, every assignment in my Creative Writing class and some in my English class is about her or has some reference to her, but I can't write a f****** Valentines card for her. Damn…

Well I'm sure you've all read about us feeding fries to each other (The Art of Belonging Together by MyCurrentObsession, check it out). I think we're gonna do the same later with candy hearts. She's been talkin' about it all week. I don't really like candy hearts but I'll make an exception, and maybe we'll go back to fries later. But man, what to do for her card? I wrote everything else in like, a minute, why can't I think of something. Come on. Damn writer's block. Think!...

________________________________________________________________________

So later I handed her the card. She could probably tell I was nervous. She took it, I'm not positive but I'm pretty sure I was blushing. That's what it means when your face gets hot right?

She looked at me and said; "Relax Red, I'm not expecting much."

I guess she got used to it. Me writing deep things about her almost all the time but simple things on special occasions, you know like this one. The card was decently decorated, typical pink, her favorite color, and red, mine, or, ever since she started dating me, she says red is her _other_ favorite color. It has hearts glued on it too. Well hey I didn't make it, I just wrote what's inside, Blue's the one who makes 'em and he doesn't really make 'em with anybody in mind.

Anyway, she opens it and it says something similar to her Christmas card. "You're still Hot" and at the bottom it says, "Yeah I know, it sucks. But its true" slightly below that it says "Happy Valentines Day-Red".

She giggled. Is that the right word? Giggled? Well anyway then she said; "That's funny."

"But it IS true." I said.

And she giggled, still assuming that's the right word.

"Funny AND sweet." She said, putting her arms around my neck. I could feel them resting on my shoulders, light as a feather.

And she kissed me. Of course I kissed her back you idiot. I love her, but at the same time I was surprised, I never got used to her random kisses. And I probably never will. She wears Cherry Chap Stick usually, but today she wore Strawberry Chap Stick. She does that because I prefer it. She does it to please me, why is she wearing it today? Is it just because it's Valentines Day? Or does she have something planned? I hope she does, because I got nothin'. I'm saving an all day date for her birthday.

Sweet she calls me. If only she knew, I learned most of my sweet-talking from Ruby. He's a guy, don't let the name fool you. But it fits him because once upon a time, we all thought he was gay. Imagine our surprise when he says, in a perfect girly-gay-guy tone;

"Hay guyz, this is my girlfriend, Sapph_ie_."

I remember, I don't remember who it was. It might've been me, but it was probably Gold. But _somebody_ said;

"NO! F***IN' WAY!... No, f***ing way! You're sh**ing me right? No way… Man gay-guys get all the chicks."

Like I said, it was probably Gold. But anyway; being the practical gay-guy that he was, he was good at sweet-talk. Cause you know how stereotypical gays or at least people who act that way are, it's like they ARE women. So I asked… Or more accurately I got down on my knees and begged him to teach me. He did on the condition that I write a poem for his girlfriend and let him take credit for it. It wasn't too hard; she's a lot like Green. Made it pretty easy.

So then he taught me, went on for a few months because I didn't really get it. But it was easier than I thought it'd be. We did have one problem though. Being the idiots that we were, we tried to practice. Yeah you know where this is goin'. Once, Gold walked in on us. He stood there for like, half a minute before we saw him. Talk about embarrassing. Later I tried to explain it to Gold. My biggest regret is that Gold can't keep a secret… Well that and the fact that I told Ruby he had soft lips… God, somebody cap me the head.

In the middle of that disturbing thought, Green interrupted me, uttering the words "You're getting sloppy."

She's kinda giggly, the way she says it. I _would_ get sloppy. I mean that happened about a week ago. Gold hasn't actually told anyone yet but I know, I KNOW! It's only a matter of time. But I did my best, I get back into the kiss, my sole purpose right now, is to please her. Nice kiss, but I'm gonna skip ahead because there's only one word I can think of that can describe that kiss further, and I have no idea how ya spell it, so screw it. So we stopped, God I'm horrible at describing this stuff. Her face was still really close to mine.

"Strawberry. What's the occasion?" I asked, flirting with her.

"You'll find out." She said.

"Oh…" I sighed.

So she did have something planned. Good. You know, whenever she flirted with me before, I'd just go numb and act stupider than usual. Stop mocking me… She was always pretty. If there's one thing that makes me have ANY fondness for Silver, it's the outfit he got for her. She looks so pretty in it. It really compliments her hair. Before when she flirted with me, I got typical symptoms of liking someone. Blushing, stomach feels funny, wobbly knees, can't think of what to say. She always seemed to flirt with me. But she flirted with me once in that new outfit, new look, new… Well we ARE getting older, if you catch my drift. And I was all like "Duuuuuhhh*sticks out tongue like a retard*". And I'm also not ashamed to say I nearly wet myself. She flirted a second time, this time much closer to me. And I, true story, I got so star-struck and weak-kneed that I lost my balance, fell over and hit my head on a rail. She apologized, though it wasn't her fault. I told her how I felt not too much later. I love her. After that, and a trip to the doctor's office, I learned how to flirt back. It made everything easier.

"Come by my place nine." She said.

I just looked at her.

"My parents won't be home." She said.

"Ooh, kinky." I teased. I was only kidding of course.

She giggled again, and we kissed… Again.

________________________________________________________________________

So around that time, I showed up at her house. I was still kind of expecting the candy hearts thing. Earlier she lightly licked one and then just… Put it in my mouth, fed it to me. That was fun. I rang the doorbell and heard her holler;

"Come in!"

So I assumed the door was unlocked and came in. I shut the door casually behind me. Looking back I wonder if I should've brought flowers.

"I'm upstairs." She said.

The stairs were in the corner of the living room. I walked up there, not expecting much. I walked past the door to her parents' room and the bathroom and stood directly outside her door. I knocked, to be polite, which she loves me for, among other things.

"Come in." She said.

I turned the knob and I saw her, sitting on the bed wearing a white nightshirt… And nothing else… That I could see at least. It had a T-shirt look to it. She flashed me that sexy smile that originally made my mouth go dry. The light shining from her lamp illuminated the shirt. I could see the outline of her figure in the form of a shadow… Thing… Before, my mouth would go dry. Now since I could practically see through her shirt, and see everything, but not quite… I got a nosebleed. After I stood and stared for eight and a half seconds, I got a nosebleed, AND I think I might've wet myself… I have nothing left of my dignity. I quickly covered my nose with my hands to try and stop the bleeding.

"Uh-uh, hey. W-w-what you d-do-do-doin'?" I asked.

And I couldn't believe what she said next. But she turned her head a little and showed me her cheek she said in sexiest and most seductive voice; "You."

The nosebleed got stronger, and I pinched my hands on my nose as hard as I could.

"W-what?" I responded.

"You're always so clueless Red." She said, "Consider this your final lesson on that, and your first on something entirely new."

My heart went nuts. It pounded so hard I felt like I was choking. I haven't felt like this since I fought Deoxys. My heart once again was trying to leap out of my mouth. Not to mention I was probably… Growing… I don't know, I was too numb to tell. I felt like I went six rounds with Jesus.

Then she looked at me normally, almost sympathetically and said; "Red, relax, I'm kidding."

…Aw man…

I nervously laughed; "Y-you don't say…"

What do you say in a situation like that? "Nice to f*** you. I mean see you."?

"I just wanted to tease you a little." She said while walking up closer to me.

"Huh… Tease, yeah… So were trying to give me a nosebleed or a heart attack?" I said subtly and/or sarcastically.

She was right next to me, I could get a good focus on her face and the bleeding stopped. It left a mess though.

"Red, Red, Red." She said wiping some of the blood off my face with a tissue.

Then she kissed me. One of her most passionate kisses yet, but my heart pounded so hard I thought it'd claw out of my chest. Then she hugged me, resting her chin on my shoulder, probably standing on her toes since I'm a head taller.

And then she whispered in my ear; "If I wanted to give you a heart attack, I wouldn't have bothered wearing a G-string."

You can guess what image THAT put into my head. But she didn't stop there.

"Matter of fact, I wouldn't've worn anything at all."

Before I could even comprehend that image, she went on.

"I would've just taken a hot, soapy shower and waited for you. Front parts barely covered by the dripping bubbles, and backside completely bare."

She pulled her head away and looked at me. Its official, she's trying to kill me. I felt stiff, and in more ways than one. My stomach felt all tingly. My mouth went dry, my vision faded slightly, I felt like was gonna throw up, in a good way. Long story short;

"I don't feel good." I mumbled and then, timbeeeeeeeerrr!!! I fell over and passed out. Usually, I fake that sorta thing, but this was different. Very different.

The last thing I heard her say was; "Gotta love 'im." Or at least that what I think she said. It might've been a dream.

I didn't know what the hell had just happened. I guess she just gets like this on Valentines Day. I guess that's all.

The End, but for how long?

Oh God wait! What about next year! And the year after that, we're gonna be eighteen. I am royally screwed. That came out wrong…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well... There's my usually failed attempt at comedy. This genre is harder than hell to write. But I managed to laugh. See ya next Valentines Day. Or February at least. Or if you read my other fics... Well w/e. Mcginnis awaaaaaaaaayyy!!! *flies away randomly*


	2. ViridianShipping: Valentines Card

Well, here's a little ViridianShipping something for Valentines Day. Yeah, it's not one of my favorite stories, and being the Shipper I am, it surprises people to know that Valentines Day is not one of my favorite holidays. This story draws plot points from the last one but isn't a direct sequel. For example the girl is Blue in this story, not Green like in the last one. ViridianShipping, and a bit of LuckyShipping. Have fun, and also bear in mind I'm in a bit of a hurry here.

* * *

**Valentines Card**

Like most stories where one person recalls a past event that they associate with a story, mine opens with the phrase "like most stories". It was last year when the trouble started, but in any case, the whole thing begins with the remnants of a story that you probably should've read by now. I was looking for my roots and where I came from. My search brought me to a town surrounded by a huge forest called Viridian, which ended up being home to a girl I very vaguely recalled from somewhere around two years ago. One of Blue's friends, Yellow. She ended up being much more help than I would've given her credit for.

I had asked Lance to read my Sneasel's mind, which brought up very little. But Yellow, who had the same powers managed to dig up more. She said something about Sneasel maybe remembering more due to the familiar surroundings. Well, long story short, she helped me find my father, and because of that, I guess I was grateful. Ironically, I'd always assumed Yellow's personality was exaggerated on Blue's part. It wasn't, now I know better than to assume Blue over exaggerates anything.

I talked to her for only a little bit, trying to thank her, and she turned out to be everything Blue said she was. And considering my father wasn't going anywhere for a while and I was originally meant to be brought up in Viridian I mostly stayed in the area and had the chance to see Yellow more often. Admittedly I'm not really the one who made the effort, she continued to come and find me. Innocent enough right? Well somewhere around here is where things get complicated.

Not very long ago, my sister figure Blue got together with this guy she knew named Red. And admittedly, I had what could easily be called a crush on her, but not so much to the point where I was particularly upset. And among other things that happened Yellow gave me a belated birthday present sometime in January when she found out that my birthday was Christmas Eve. She said it was an interesting birth date and also said she wanted to get me something since we're friends now. And of course with all of this in mind, I thought of it the same way, I considered her a personal friend.

So when February came around, there was mention of this Valentines Day card thing that went around. I'd done it once before, and I remembered that usually Red or Yellow or someone usually made the cards so they'd be more personal or something like that. And since Red was my "soul sister's" boyfriend I figured I could ask him for help, I'd gotten Yellow to do the ones for Blue, Crys and even Gold. But of course if I needed one for Yellow, I couldn't ask her to do it so I asked if he could. Now before you start thinking I should've done it myself, I'm not a very "complimenty" person. But apparently, in a stroke of rarity, Red, for whatever reason, decided it would be funny to pull a prank of sorts on me.

When they write the cards they usually put in stuff that we say or want them too but with a kind of Valentines twist. Red on the other hand, either from some seeded vendetta or sheer stupidity, I don't know him well enough to say which, he twisted my words inside out. What I had originally wanted him to put was;

"Yellow, I never expected you, someone I knew of mostly from what Blue told me to become one of my… nicest friends. And maybe it's just that you've been coming to see me more and more often but I feel like, of anyone that had any major role in my life you may have had the most important, helping me find my father and supporting me through all of this. A lot like Blue would've but unlike her, you never really had a reason to. So for Valentines Day, since you know I'm not good at talking with my actual emotions involved I just wanted to say thank you."

That's what I said. Even now, I still feel weird about what the card said. It wasn't vulgar or suggestive, it was just, uncomfortable. I remember she started avoiding me for about half an hour before I talked to Blue about it and apparently Yellow had come to her before me and had talked to her. That's basically when the two of us put it together. Blue said she wasn't going to lead Red on about it or punish him for it, but she said she was going to "knock him off his feet".

I thought about asking what she meant but I felt it would be best not to. After all I figured I should talk to Yellow first and figure out what the hell Red was thinking later. For the majority of the near-hour she spent "avoiding" me, and I use the term loosely, she'd simply stayed quiet or walked away in situations she normally would've tried to strike up conversations. Whenever _I_ said hi, she'd pretend not to here me or at the most I'd get a quick and timid wave. So when I went to talk to her, I actually had to grab her sleeve to keep her from walking away, I even remember how the conversation went.

"Yellow wait." The obvious thing to say when you stop someone from leaving, "We need to talk."

"About what?" She asked me curiously but I knew she was hoping to talk about the card and what it said.

So of course I had to say; "About that card you got for Valentines Day."

* * *

I'd explained the whole thing to her. But she still looked rather, peculiar.

"…Wha?"

"Red mixed my words. What you read on the card, I didn't mean for it to say that." I told her.

Yellow looked at me for little less than a second then put her finger to her chin and looked up to her left.

"What?" I asked, reading her body language.

She sighed, "Silver, I kinda want to believe you. But. It's just not…"

"What? And how can you 'kinda want to believe me'?"

She looked at me kind of sympathetically, like she wasn't sure how I'd take what she was thinking, "That just doesn't seem like something Red would do."

"What? Why? How hard is it to believe?"

"Well, Red just doesn't act like that."

"Maybe something inspired him to do it."

"I don't know."

I decided I'd just take the quick way out. I grabbed her wrist and held her hand near my forehead. She blushed at first. I don't think she expected it. She picked up quickly and she was reading my mind, my memories.

"Y-… You're…" She was stammering, she seemed hurt somehow, "You're not lying."

"You never did answer me." I started.

"Huh?"

"How can you _kinda_ want to agree with me? Walk me through that it doesn't make sense to me."

She looked at me, with wide eyes and the curious child like look, "Well." She began; slowly she took a seat in the grass, "Kind of because, I would like to know you're honest with me… Kind of because, well I know you and getting to know how you feel without using my powers is always an enigma…"

"Yellow, I know you had a crush on Red." She turned around quickly and looked at me like I'd just revealed a deep, personal secret, "Try not to act so surprised, I was raised by Blue remember?"

"Well, it's not just about Red, it's…"

"What?"

She turned back around, "Well… Some of the things the card said were a little… Awkward. But. I say I kinda want to believe you… because I kinda don't want to believe you."

"Why not?"

"Well…" She seemed to be purposely looking in the opposite direction of where I was standing, "Maybe I wanted to believe some of the things on the card were true."

It finally hit me, "Oh, OH!"

I couldn't see her face, but I got the strangest feeling she was looking down. She really hadn't given me any warning sign. Well I only had the basic idea; I needed to know exactly how she feels.

* * *

Yellow's P.O.V.

**Flashback**

"Blue I really don't know." I said shyly.

"Come on, it'll be fun, it'll look fantastic on you." Blue urged me.

"Well, okay."

I came out of my friend's closet wearing one of her old outfits. I had on a red and white plaid bandana that went on the top of my head; it was relatively small so it didn't cover much, like my bangs or my ponytail. I had a brown coat that I wore with four big black buttons across the torso that held it shut, and it went down below my hips. I had white, nearly hip-high socks and red platform shoes with sparkles on them. I felt the heat of my face and knew I was blushing; I'm not really a person who isn't comfortable in a new outfit but it was kind of… breezy.

"How do I look?" I asked timidly.

"Oh you look gorgeous." Blue insisted.

"Aw come on, stop." I felt really bashful; I guess I'm just a bashful person, "Why am I wearing this again?"

"Well because I bought it when I was twelve or thirteen and forgot all about it. So since I'd never touched it, when you came over, I figured, 'is this Yellow's size'?" She explained. I looked downward for a second, "You can go ahead and keep the outfit. I don't really have a purpose for it."

"Okay, sure… So, um… About the card Silver gave me."

"Well, what bugs you about it?"

"I, I don't know. It just made me feel…weird."

"Weird how? I need details."

"Well, it's hard to explain. I mean, I've gotten to know him a little more recently, but I didn't know that he felt _that_ way."

"What about him feeling that way bothers you?"

"I-I don't know."

"How does it feel?"

"It… It feels… Nice."

Suddenly she burst out, "Ha! I knew it."

"Knew what?" I said anxiously.

"You like Silver."

"What?" I quietly gasped before I yelled, "No I don't!" Blue looked at me with a skeptical, sly, "yeah right" smile, "I-I mean it. I don't. He's just. W-we're not compatible. I mean he-… He-he's cute and all but, no, wait, I mean. Well I kind of, I mean, not really, I…" She looked at me a bit more seriously in an "oh yeah?" kinda way, "… Yeah." I admitted. Not just to her but to myself.

"Was that so hard?" Blue asked.

"Kinda." I said disheartedly.

I didn't say anything else. It was a revelation, it was news to me. I'd always felt something was there, my heart, beating louder than normal but I didn't think I _liked_ Silver. Besides, I really didn't know the feeling of having two crushes. Or maybe I just switched my crush to someone else, since Blue started going out with Red.

Blue sighed, then she stood up and put her hands on my shoulders, "Look, how about I talk to Silver for you?"

"Okay." I said quietly.

"I'm serious though, keep the outfit."

"Okay, sure." I said smiling, then I remembered how cold I was, "But I'm gonna put on some pants." I finished quickly heading back to the closet where I left my jeans and whatnot.

**End Flashback**

Silver's P.O.V.

I sat down to talk with her and get as much as I could cleared up, "Yellow?" She didn't move, "What are you?… What do you?…" I wasn't sure how to ask her about it.

"Silver." She started, I looked back at her, "What do you think of me?" She asked turning back to face me.

Yellow I…" I know, what she wanted to hear was that I felt the same way, and what she wanted me to say was the truth. So I gave it to her, "Yellow, from what Blue told me up 'til the time I've spent with you, you became one of the most kindhearted people I'd ever met. You're the most important person in my life. You weren't always but you became the most important. Because of you I found my father. You were there for me when no one said you had to be. Yellow…"

I didn't, I couldn't say anymore. She lifted her hand up to my face and did it again. She knew everything I could ever want to say to her, all my emotions, she knew I wasn't lying. Then she grabbed me and held on as tight as she could. All I could think to do was hug her back. Of course, that was last year.

"Silver?"

I was suddenly brought back to reality from my memories, "Hm?"

"You've been awfully quiet, is something bugging you?" Yellow asked me.

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Yellow, I'm fine."

Yellow suddenly smiled bashfully, "You can say that again." Then she put her hand up to her face and turned away real quick, you'd have to be blind not to see all that red on her face.

"Nice." I said calmly, "Did Blue tell you to say that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, which, if I know her body language right, means yes. We were at the beach, the sand was a moist, dark brown and we were alone on the stretch of sand. She was wearing her normal outfit, black shirt, Yellow tunic, and black pants but they were rolled up to her knees and she wasn't wearing boots. She walked up and hugged me. She turned out to be a huggy person, I know because I'd gotten to know her over the years. It fell silent for about six or so seconds.

"Silver."

"Yes?"

She looked up at me and withdrew her arms, blushing and smiling, "So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

I thought about it for a second, I knew how she felt and we'd really gotten to know each other and grown close over the past year, "I… Well not quite yet."

"Yeah, you're probably right." She said, sitting down on the sand.

I sat down with her, "You're agreeing with me?"

"Well, I think we've come very far in the relationship, but we haven't really done anything… romantic."

"Do you hear the conversation we're having?" I asked, "How many people have this kind of relationship?"

"I know, but still." She said, then she laid her head on my shoulder, "We haven't even kissed yet."

"Well, I don't think we're that far along." I said.

She lifted her head and looked at me with relaxed half open eyes, "Don't you?"

Leave it to her. Always the one to make me rethink things about myself. All in all, I guess I like the relationship we have. It's turning out to be a nice Valentines Day.

**The End**

* * *

Okay, hope you liked it. And if you didn't... Okay. And people, updates will still be in a monthly schedule, therefore, Amber Part 7 and All that's Visible Chapter 4 are well on their way. And maybe even Set Up On a Date with Who? Chapter 2 if we're all fortunate.


	3. SpecialJewelShipping: Capture Done

Well, my schedules are still screwy so don't expect anything monthly yet. But I did manage to get this done in a couple of days.

It's about 3 pages long. It shouldn't take too long to read. Just an entertaining little addition to the fic based around the idea of how Crystal might ask someone out. Told from her point of view. Any and all constructive criticism is welcome.

**Capture Done**

February 13th

It was closing in on Valentines Day. A holiday I was usually indifferent to, but at the moment I all but resented. Maybe it was just boredom. I was never really won over by the heart shaped confectionaries and sudden obsession with chocolates. Prof. Oak had given himself, and by extension me, the day off tomorrow. In fact I was just getting ready to leave for the day. Being the workhorse that I am, I spend a lot of time catching Pokémon for the Professor's research. That and of course helping to look after the Pokémon, especially given just how many I catch.

And it isn't a particularly fun holiday in my opinion. Even if you had a significant other, nothing interesting really ever seemed to happen on Valentines Day. I thought maybe I'd take the day tomorrow to read a book or play a game. Not that I had gotten my hands on anything I've been wanting to read recently but I had to do something to occupy myself. I'd made up my mind briefly that I wouldn't leave my house unless I had to, and that I'd be indifferent to the holiday like I usually was.

I was double checking everything in my bag when something caught my eye. Silver had just stopped by Prof. Oak's lab around the same time I was getting ready to leave. I smiled, I hadn't seen Silver in a while, he was a nice boy and I enjoyed talking to him. I thought I'd go ahead and say hi as soon as I finished packing up and see how he was doing in Viridian City. In fact I could visit some of my friends with my time off now that I thought about it. I was at Prof. Oak's main lab in Pallet Town, and it was only a short walk from there to where Yellow's house was. Well I could use Xatee to fly over and see a lot of my friends actually but I could see a lot of them in what was left of the day before Valentines Day, when they might be busy, or afterward when I went back to working.

I wondered who among them were doing something for Valentines Day. Were Silver or Yellow doing anything? Even if they weren't it'd be kind of awkward for me to just go over hang out as a friend on Valentines wouldn't it? Maybe not, Yellow wouldn't care about that sort of thing. Then a crazy idea came into my head. What if I spent Valentines with Silver? I just thought of it and didn't catch the romantic implications until directly afterward.

I didn't think of spending it with him just to spend it with a boy or because I particularly liked him anymore than any other guy. It's just that while my mind was on the topic of seeing friends and whether or not it'd be awkward to do it on Valentines, I thought of Silver. I mean he is my friend, after all. Aren't we friends? Now that I thought about it, we hadn't spoken too thoroughly. I thought back to how I met him.

It was a chaotic situation when a whirlpool had just started under the boat I was on, and I got knocked out. I don't remember exactly how. Anyway I wasn't out for long I woke up and he was over the side of the boat, holding my hand, while it was still in raging waters while Gold was still yelling at him. To the best of my knowledge he was trying to help me but got a little startled at first. Come to think of it I met Gold, Silver and Yellow all that day. Then my Pokédex went off and I realized they were the owners of the other generation II Pokédex. Then Gold called me serious and I'd really rather not go into _that_ right now. This was all because of a legendary Pokémon attacking us and… Well it's a really long story.

Later I found out he'd actually stolen his Pokédex. Still I don't think he was a bad person. And Prof. Oak forgave him if nothing else. Actually on very rare occasions where I did get the chance to talk to him, he was polite and even soft spoken. A little distant but I understand why. He's had it pretty rough.

A few discouraging thoughts came to me the more I thought about it. Maybe I could make the attempt to get to know him better, but I didn't know if Valentines Day was the best time to do so. And besides he'd just been reunited with his father not too long ago, whom he'd been separated from at the age of two, and who was the ex-leader of Team Rocket of all people. Really something as petty as Valentines didn't seem like it'd distract him from that. I still wanted to say hi, maybe talk for a little bit but I was going with my original plan. I'd just have the day to myself tomorrow. I started packing up the very last of my things. I zipped up my bag and was about ready to go when something else came to mind.

A sentence actually; "Yeah, why would he be interested in _you_ anyhow?"

I don't know where it came from. I don't know if that's what I was feeling at the time or if that's a line from a book or a game or somewhere that popped into my head or what. It sounded doubtful, implying that for whatever reason, I hadn't a chance even if I actually wanted it. It sounded smug but also like it was trying to rationalize my decision; it felt like it was there just to get under my skin. It was actually irritating. It sounded like something Gold would say. I mean I decided against it because I thought Silver would be busy, not because I didn't think he'd like me. The more I thought about it the more I felt like irrationalizing it.

Thinking things like; "I could _totally_ have Silver! If I wanted I mean… Hey I'm sexy I could do it."

But at the same time that same doubtfulness, that overall atmosphere of "no you can't" still hung around no matter how hard I tried to convince myself otherwise. I looked back at Silver; he was almost done talking to the Professor from the looks of it. Suddenly I felt this fire inside. It's the same feeling I get when I see a wild Pokémon I haven't caught yet. I could feel it, my eyebrows furrowed and I had my "Capture!" face on, now I had something to prove to myself. And so like any good capturer, and I was the best there was, I observed my target and formulated a plan… And if he said no, fine at least I tried.

I waited for him to finish up and start walking towards the door way. I walked quickly to make sure I ran into him and that he didn't pass me. When he noticed me I put on a sweet face. Not because it'd help so much as I thought he deserved to get that side of me.

"Hey Silver." I greeted him.

"Hi Crys." His voice was its usual calm.

"How've you been? Are things going okay?" It was a legitimate question, what with his father being burnt and ill.

"They're getting better. My father's walking again." He said.

"That's good. How're you feeling, is everything working out for you?" I hated Team Rocket, but still, Silver deserved to have some family.

"Again, they're getting better. I'm finally starting to get more relaxed."

"That's good to hear. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." He said cracking a very small smile.

We'd just gotten out the door when I decided it was time to break the ice, "So…" I paused, I had to think of how to word it but Silver did me the courtesy of looking at me intently, waiting for what I wanted to say, "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Not anything I wouldn't normally." He answered plainly.

"Then, are things going well enough that you'd be up to spending Valentines with me tomorrow?" I asked, "Just as a friend." I added quickly, "See Prof. Oak gave me some time off and I don't really have a lot to do. So if you wouldn't mind."

A barely noticeable red came to his face, "Oh, um." I'd never seen him blush like that; it was actually kind of cute, "I guess so. Where should we meet?"

"How about the Pokémon Center in Viridian City?"

"Okay that works. Anything else?" He asked.

"We'll figure it out I guess."

"Alright." He finished, pulling out a Poké Ball, "I'll see you then."

"Bye." I chirped.

Silver released his Murkrow and was long gone in a few seconds. Don't get me wrong, I like Silver. I did actually want to hang out with him, I didn't ask him _just_ to prove that I could. Now that he'd agreed to it, it sounded more and more like fun. Still I couldn't help feeling like I'd accomplished something somehow. With no one around to hear me, I smiled calmly and spoke aloud.

"Capture done."  
_

Did everyone have fun? No? Screw you then. XD

No but seriously, Happy Valentines Day 2011 everymeow(Azumanga Daioh reference) at the last possible second as always.


	4. FeelingShipping: In the Forest

You know, I think this is the only story of mine that has never missed an update. I mean the only one. And I like them all, even now. Also, this Valentines Day was my best day ever. I hope everyone else had a great one too. Anyway, enjoy.  
/

Aside from technically being a holiday, the day was the same as any other. Holidays only have meaning if you give them meaning. Green couldn't care less about Valentines Day. Nothing wrong with it, he just didn't care. In fact he could probably count the things he did care about on his hands if he lumped them into general groups. Like friends. Specifically Yellow.

He was walking through the Viridian Forest looking for her. He'd gone to see her and she wasn't there at her house, which usually meant she was in the forest. He always got ever the slightest bit worried when he couldn't find her. Not that she was ever in danger, and not that she couldn't handle herself if she was. Call it paranoia if you must but he just took the girl's well being upon himself. She was a citizen of Viridian City, and he was the Gym Leader of that city.

But even with irrational fears set aside, his simple reason for hunting down the green eyed blond was that he was bored. He looked for her just to have something to do. Still, it was a big forest, and there was a chance that she was somewhere else. But at least the forest was beautiful. He probably wouldn't have stopped to think about something like that before meeting Yellow in fact. She was born in this forest.

Speaking of which; "I know you're there Yellow." Green said stopping in his tracks before saying it.

Yellow dropped down from a branch a few steps behind Green, hanging off the ground by her hands, "You know Pisuke, I don't think I'm cut out for this ninja thing." She said to her Butterfree, who was in the tree with her before dropping down to the ground.

She walked over to Green, "Were you going to spy on me?" He asked with a smile.

"No. Actually I was planning to yell 'surprise'."

Green kept smiling, "How are you?"

"Good, thanks for asking. Wanna go sit by the river where I go fishing?"

"Okay."  
/

"Is that it?" Green asked, overlooking the river.

"Yep." Yellow replied.

"Were you going to fish?"

"No. We don't even have to go down there, right here is good." She said leaning back and falling into a sitting position by a tree.

Green raised an eyebrow but walked back a few paces and calmly sat down against the tree, sitting next to Yellow. Yellow looked at Green and then at the ground, holding her hands together. There was a blush on her face but it was so faint that you'd need to be up in her face to see it. She twiddled her thumbs, summoning some of her courage. She knew it wasn't that big of a deal, she was just bashful was all. Green barely noticed these signs but pretended not to.

"Hey Green."

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I was training with you, and when nights were really cold we'd huddle up by the fire and..." She paused.

But Green seemed to know what she was getting at, "I don't have my cloak on me. But sure."

Yellow looked at him for a second without changing her expression, then she crawled on top of him letting out a quiet but excited; "Yay."

Green folded his legs and Yellow sat hers on them and turned her upper body so her back was against him. Green had a raised eyebrow, eyelids lowered and a small smile on his face. Yellow was a very unique person, and sometimes she asked for odd things. He didn't mind though. It was his own fault anyway, to train her the way he wanted he needed to get close to her. He put his arms over her like he used to.

Yellow pulled a Poké Ball from one of the holsters on her belt and released her Pikachu, Chuchu. When released her back was turned to her trainer and her trainer's friend. Yellow clapped twice in quick succession to grab the Pokémon's attention and held her arms open. Chuchu turned around and joyfully scampered into her trainer's arms. There was some silence afterward, but Yellow would have none of that, she wanted to talk to her friend and former instructor.

"Chuchu is basically my cuddling Pokémon. I told you how I found her injured in these woods right?"

"Yes you did." Green answered.

"Well remember that whole fiasco when we were turned to stone?"

"Only one of us could put that sentence into a casual conversation."

Yellow warmly chuckled, "Well earlier that day, before Team Rocket got to the city Chuchu and I tried to challenge your Gym."

"Really."

"Yeah, that feels like it was ages ago. I thought you would be there but, well I know the story. Chuchu really wanted to try it. It didn't go very well but that was my fault, I didn't give her the right commands a good trainer would." Yellow explained, "Under different circumstances I think she could've done it."

"I believe you. She participated in the battle immediately after we returned to normal and was one of the three Pokémon that dealt the final blow." At this point Chuchu was looking curiously at the Gym Leader, "She has a lot of potential. In fact with the right guidance she'd be Pokémon League material."

Chuchu's faced beamed at hearing that. It turned its head to its trainer with excitement, "Does that sound like something you'd want to do Chuchu?" Its expression faded when it saw the hesitance in its trainer.

"Is something wrong?" Green asked.

"Well, I'm not much of a battler. Ah!" Yellow gasped as Chuchu leaped out of her arms.

She ran a few steps in front of them and stopped. She looked upwards at the sky, she seemed to be thinking about something. Yellow, with a concerned look on her face stood up and walked over to confront her.

"Are you mad at me Chuchu?" She asked.

Chuchu shook her head. Pokémon generally needed to learn human language and body language but they were fast learners.

Yellow kneeled down, "If it's something you want to do we'll look into doing it okay? Even if you need to go with another trainer."

Chuchu turned around and rubbed her head against her trainer's knee and grabbed onto it with her front paws giving her a look that said; "I might want to do it but not if you're not there to watch me."

Yellow smiled softly and picked up her Pikachu, cradling it in her arms like a child, "Think hard about it okay. We'll talk about it later. But I'll do everything in my power to make you happy either way."

Chuchu nodded contently. And with that Yellow returned her to her Poké Ball. Green had taken the opportunity to stretch out his legs. He wore a look of deep thought. Yellow didn't need to turn around to guess it was happening and smiled.

"Trying to analyze everything that happened Green?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't use your powers to spy on me."

"I didn't. I just know you." She said standing up and walking back over to him, "You knew I was a girl right from the start when I masqueraded as a boy. You figured out Red was injured when he took the Gym Leader aptitude test. You have a good eye for detail." She sat down next to him, this time on his other side, his left, "But it won't figure out everything for you."

"You know, I've known you for three or four years," Green began.

"And you still can't figure me out, is that what you were going to say?"

"I was going to say 'and there's still a lot I don't know about you' but that works to."

"Well that's part of the adventure." She leaned over and laid her head down across his legs just above his knees, "If you want to know about me, then spend time with me silly. I know you well enough I'll let you in. Just live life."

Green smiled, he pat Yellow on her head and as he dragged his hand off he brought it past Yellow's ponytail, pulling it lightly.

Yellow let out a small yelp and shot up, "What did you just do?"

Green was taken aback, "I pat your head?"

"No. No after that."

"I ran my hand across your hair?"

"Y-you stroked my ponytail."

"Did that bother you?"

"No no. I, well um... Would you do it again?" She shyly requested.

Green, true to form, thought this was strange and his face showed it. But he did as she asked anyway. A smile formed on her lips, her shoulders raised up, her face flushed, her muscles became loose. Green didn't know what shampoo Yellow used but her hair was very soft, and it was brushed very neatly. Yellow usually wore a hat but on days when she really liked her hair she would forgo it. As this happened Green heard an odd noise. He looked around but he was quickly able to determine the source of the noise.

Not that it was any less surprising; "Yellow are you... are you purring?"

Yellow froze where she was. A deep red came onto her face as she looked into Green's eyes. They were unmoving for a few seconds. They suddenly laughed in unison. For different reasons, mind you. Yellow laughed to shake off the embarrassment, she didn't mind making light of herself. Green laughed because it's just impossible to keep a socially tense atmosphere with Yellow around.  
/

They were strolling home and had just reached the edge of the forest and were almost back to town. Yellow, her character never wavering, hated to walk with someone through such a big forest and not say anything. But she had almost run out of things to talk about. There was one she was reluctant to bring up. Up until now she mostly danced around the topic. But she had thought hard about it and decided she needed to speak up now.

"So Green." She began and paused, Green looked at her, waiting, "It's Valentines Day."

"I'm aware."

"Well, I mean... No plans right?"

"I found you. That was my plan."

"I was your big romantic plan?"

Green didn't show it but he was a bit bashful at what she had just suggested, "It wasn't supposed to be a romance thing."

Yellow stopped in her tracks, allowing Green to get a few steps ahead of her, "It could be."

Green froze, and after a second turned around. He looked surprised, not horribly so, his eyebrows were raised, his eyelids were in their normal spot, his mouth was open slightly, showing his teeth. Yellow looked at him intently, her head was ducked down but her eyes were up, looking dead ahead, standing firm with her arms lifelessly hanging. Her heart felt like it was trying to break her rib cage, and the longer Green went without answering the more Yellow started to think she had made a mistake.

"Yellow... I'm not really looking for someone right now." Green said hesitantly.

Yellow looked disappointed at first, almost hurt even. Her shoulders slumped and she averted her eyes away, "Oh." She said with a forlorn voice.

She suddenly found Green right beside her with an arm flung over her, "But I'm open to trying new things."

She brightened up, she grinned from ear to ear, and though she fought the urge as hard as she could she stretched her arms out and held on to her friend for dear life.

"What made you decide on me?"

"I just like you a lot." She answered and took a few seconds to enjoy where she was right now.

Holidays only have meaning if you give them meaning. Green and Yellow gave this one, a lot of meaning today.

Suddenly there was a cry, "AH!" There heads shot in the direction of the scream, "Beedrill swarm!"

There was a man and a young girl, surely enough running full speed in the opposite direction of some angry looking Beedrill. Yellow frowned, five years and the damage done to the forest still wasn't over with. Sometimes it felt like Team Rocket's influence was never going to go away.

"It never ends does it?" Yellow asked.

"Nope." Green replied contently, pulling out a Poké Ball with his Charizard in it, "Though if your Pikachu wants to beat Gym Leaders..."

"I gotcha." She pulled out her retractable fishing rod, sticking Chuchu's Poké Ball on the end of it, "D'ya hear that Chuchu."

Her Pokémon nodded feverishly, and without another word the Gym Leader of Viridian City and his student dashed off in the direction of the Beedrill swarm.  
/

And then they went home and they did naughty things, the end. No but seriously. I wasn't sure if I wanted to include that ninja comment but the hey, the Pokémon world does have ninjas in it so it worked. The idea of Green and Yellow huddling up with each other over a campfire is an idea I got from some fan art. I hear a lot of people say FeelingShipping is crack because "he just trained her". My retort? Exactly, he trained her, that can be a very close relationship, and we may not've seen the whole or maybe even the bulk of Yellow's training. If I could rename FeelingShipping I would call it SandboxShipping, because like a sandbox there's a lot to play with and you can get creative. And the scene with Chuchu is basically a softer version of the scene with White, N and Bubu on the Ferris wheel in Black and White, which I'm loving every minute of so far. Though the idea of Chuchu wanting to challenge the league may deserve a fic unto itself.

The scene with Green "petting" Yellow. Well this might sound weird but have you ever had someone pet you? It feels REALLY nice. Seriously, ask someone to pet you, you'll see what I'm talking about. I can also purr, yes like a cat, but I've never purred for any reason without meaning to, so I've never purred on the rare instances when people have pet me. Well, Happy Valentines Day... I love you... you should forget I said that... here's eight dollars.


End file.
